realshowfantarfandomcom-20200213-history
RealShowFan's The Amazing Race 1
RealShowFan's The Amazing Race 1 (RTAR1) is the first ever installment of RealShowFan's (RSF) version of the Emmy Award-winning reality television game show The Amazing Race. RTAR1 featured 11 teams of two, with a pre-existing relationship, in a race around the world for one million fictional dollars. The season was first aired in RealityFanForum (RFF). It premiered on July 21, 2009 at 3:30AM EST and usually aired once every 3-4 days, with the season finale on September 21, 2009 at 7PM EST. The show is written by RFF user RSF, pictures by Zachary_busch, and route markers by Mooyou. Production Development & Filming RealShowFan's The Amazing Race 1 ''lasted for 20 days and traveled over 40,000 miles. The teams raced in 12 countries, including the never-been-visited in the original franchise, Angola, as well as Canada, Sweden, Poland, Italy, United Arab Emirates, People's Republic of China, Thailand, New Zealand, Argentina, Brazil, and of course, United States of America, with the Finish Line and final leg in Princeton, New Jersey. Notable events of the season included the surprising comeback of the winning team, who have never won a single leg previously. Also, every special powers, meaning the Yields, U-Turns, and Fast Forwards, were used, except for the final Yield. Also, all teams saved by Non-Elimination Legs survived the eliminations in the subsequent leg, even with the penalties. '''Cast' Applications were due on March 13, 2009. Semi-finalist interviews were held sometime in May 2009 and the final casting interviews were held in Los Angeles around late May or early June 2009. Scouting locations were performed during mid-June. Results The following teams participated in the race, with their relationships at the time of filming. Placements are listed in finishing order. Red means the team was eliminated. Green ƒ means the team won the Fast Forward. A normal Blue means the team came in last on a non-elimination leg and were ripped of all their money and weren't given any in the subsequent leg. An italic Blue means the team came in last on a non-elimination leg and were Marked for Elimination. An underlined Blue means the team came in last on a non-elimination leg and had to perform a Speedbump in the leg following. An orange >''' means the team chose to Yield; '''< indicates the team who received it. A leg number with <> indicates the Yield was available but wasn't used. A purple >''' means the team chose to U-Turn; '''< indicates the team who received it. A leg number with <> indicates the U-Turn was available but wasn't used. Matching colors + indicate teams who worked together during part of the leg as a result of the Intersection. Episode Title Quotes Titles for episodes are usually taken from quotes made by the racers. The quotes are sometimes slightly changed for humorous effect. Ironically, not one person has been featured in more than one episode title. : 01. "We Have To Take A TOUR!" - Debra 02. "There Are The Fake Queens!" - Penelope 03. "We're Farmers But We Don't Farm Oranges." - Martin 04. "If We're Last Because Of Him I'll Sue Him!" - Mitch 05. "I Beat You! I Beat You!" - Bryanna 06. "Revenge Is Sweet, Sweeter If Long Delayed, Like Success!" - Gabrielle 07. "There's A Cupid In Dubai!" - Kristine 08. "Paintballs Can Leave You Marks!" - Fast Forward Warning 09. "I Have No Expedia Skills, But I Say We Should Go For It." - Lee 10. "To Me They're Like A Troop Of Cheerleaders In Uniform." - Lionel 11. "No, I Am Not Diabetes-Positive!" - Keith 12. "Please Lord Let Us Find The Clue..." - Mackenzie 13. "I'm So Excited To Dominate The Men." - Holly 14. "6 Continents, 12 Countries, And More Than 40,000 Miles..." - Phil Section heading Write the second section of your article here. Don't forget to add a category, to help people find the article. Section heading Write the second section of your article here. Don't forget to add a category, to help people find the article. Section heading Write the second section of your article here. Don't forget to add a category, to help people find the article. Section heading Write the second section of your article here. Don't forget to add a category, to help people find the article.